<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secreto by ReedieHolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202052">Secreto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedieHolic/pseuds/ReedieHolic'>ReedieHolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boss Baby (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedieHolic/pseuds/ReedieHolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo reaccionarían los padres de Theo y Tim si se enteraran de que, inquebrantable lazo que comparten, se extiende más allá de los fraternal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boss Baby/Tim Templeton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Contando el Secreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un jefe en pañales es una película animada dirigida por Tom McGrath (Megamente), y escrita por Michael McCullers. La cinta es producida por DreamWorks y distribuida por 20th Century Fox. (Datos tomados de wikia)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La señora Templeton no se consideraba un ama de casa, sólo en ocasiones, pues en rara ocasión había cumplido con ese rol debido a que sus hijos eran tan prolijos -sobre todo Theodore- que desde temprana edad se venían haciendo cargo de su aseo personal, tenían exclusivo cuidado con todas sus pertenencias y se mantenían al margen con el orden en su pieza. </p><p>Todo perfecto para cualquier madre que no tuviera tan perfectos hijos como los tenía ella. </p><p>Y no lo malentiendan, ella adoraba eso. Sus retoños se habían convertido en grandes y productivas personas ya desde muy jóvenes.</p><p>Aunque todo cambió cuando, a la edad de diecinueve años, Theodore Lindsey Templeton avisó en una cena familiar que se iría de la casa e independizaría de una vez. Afortunadamente su nuevo hogar estaba bastante cerca, a pocos kilómetros del vecindario de sus padres.</p><p>Hubo lágrimas, felicitaciones, muchos abrazos y también muchos besos de la mujer de la familia para todos. Nada mejor que tener la aprobación de mamá en esos casos. </p><p>Después del aviso, agregó que pronto comenzaría con sus prácticas de abogacía en un pequeño bufete que ya le estaba esperando desde que habían notado sus excelentes notas y gran capacidad a la joven edad de quince años.</p><p>Luego estuvo lo de Timothy, que también se mudaba, aunque grande fue la sorpresa del padre de los pequeños Templeton al escuchar por el castaño mismo que se mudarían juntos. </p><p>El alquiler era caro, y gracias a que Timothy ya tenía trabajo es que pudieron pagar la primera cuota dos meses atrás. Sabían muy bien que serían el mejor dueto viviendo juntos.</p><p>Además, no tendrían que volver a esperar un buen momento para esperar a que sus padre se fueran y poder hacer rechinar la cama a su antojo, sin la necesidad de excusarse diciendo que sólo peleaban infantilmente o alguno tenía una pesadilla.</p><p>Aunque claro, esto se lo reservaron para ellos. </p><p>Pero bueno, todo bien hasta ahí para Janice. </p><p>Sus preciosos hijos volaban del nido y ella, aunque un poco triste, sabía que no dejaba de ganar la parte que en ella rebozaba de felicidad por ver a sus dos retoños tan juntos y unidos como rara vez se ve a un par de hermanos. </p><p>Y el tiempo pasó. </p><p>Su marido y ella decidieron, diez años después, intentar otro trabajo.</p><p>Amaban el suyo.</p><p>Pero la curiosidad por experimentar nuevas cosas siempre era mayor. </p><p>Así fue que ella, en su espera por la pensión, se aburrió en casa.</p><p>Completamente sola.</p><p>Nada había por limpiar, ella y su esposo eran pulcros en todo momento. Tampoco tenía que cocinar algo, aún sobraba un poco de la deliciosa lasaña que Timothy les había enviado hacia dos días, el lunes, con una pequeña notita que decía: </p><p>"Iremos a visitarlos este viernes. Hay algo importante que tengo que decirles.</p><p>PD: Papá, no dejes que mamá se alarme. No es algo malo. Los quiero"</p><p>Por la letra, supo que estaba escrita por Theo, más la lasaña era obvio que había sido hecha por las delicadas manos de su castaño hijo. Ella misma le había mostrado su secreto en la cocina. </p><p>Pero en fin, aún faltaban días para que sus dos hijos aparecieran y no tenía nada por hacer en ese momento. </p><p>Cuando de pronto una clásica música llego a sus oídos desde la parte trasera de la casa, en donde no dudo ni dos segundos para asomarse por la ventanilla de la cocina, por entre las cortinas entreabiertas. </p><p>Pude ver que, detrás de la casa vecina, separada por una blanca cerca, estaban un montón de mujeres comiendo pastel y platicando alrededor de una mesa decorada con un lindo mantel. </p><p>Miró con atención cómo se movían algunas de aquí allá hacia una simple pero muy preciosa mesa con cremosos alimentos encima, dispuestos a ser comidos por todas las presentes. </p><p>En su recorrido visual, su mirada chocó con una de las tantas mujeres, siendo esta quien le sonrió amablemente e hizo una seña con la mano para que fuera a hacerles compañía. </p><p>La Señora Templeton no lo dudó más, y saliendo de su casa por la puerta principal, se dirigió hacia la pintoresca casa con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hace años una amiga cercana adoptó a un chico de la calle para darle un buen futuro. Tengo entendido que siempre le trató como a sus otros hijos, nunca hubo faltas de respeto ni diferencias en la familia..." la señora Plitz dio otro sorbo a su té con calma, mientras que el resto de las mujeres se inclinaban un poco hacia adelante "Hmp. Más sin embargo, en una discusión cualquiera, la hija menor le echó en cara al chico que él era adoptado" todo iba bien, hasta que "Y se fue, para nunca más volver. Aunque claro, le dejo una última carta a su madre, mi amiga, donde la repudiaba diciendo que ojala nunca hubiese confiado ciegamente en ella, pues jamás le había dicho este hecho puesto que cuando lo adoptó, aún era muy pequeño". </p><p>Las palabras de aquella vieja mujer habían taladrado la cabeza de Janice Templeton, que apenas terminando su té, se despidió de todas, alegando que su esposo vendría en cualquier momento y a ella le tocaba hacer la cena esa noche.</p><p>Mentira.</p><p>En verdad tenía que buscar una manera de quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le provocó escuchar esa terrible historia.</p><p>Llegando a casa, observó los cuadros colgados en las paredes con atención y ojos desorbitados. </p><p>Su esposo y ella, tan jóvenes. </p><p>Su esposo y ella graduándose de la Universidad.</p><p>Su esposo proponiéndole matrimonio.</p><p>La primer fotografía que tomaron de Timothy recién salidos del hospital.  </p><p>Timothy jugando con ellos a matar dragones, nadar bajo el agua, buscando a pie grande...</p><p>Timothy con Theo en sus pequeños brazos. </p><p>Theo y Timothy cubiertos de lodo.</p><p>Thimothy graduándose de la Universidad, acompañado de todo su equipo de voley.</p><p>Theo luego de su partido con los Tigres después de ganar.</p><p>Theo graduándose con honores, con ella y su marido a cada lado.</p><p>Una enorme foto en el final de la escalera de los cuatro juntos y sonrientes. </p><p>Definitivamente tenía hijos maravillosos. Y no se diga su esposo, quien nunca la trató como alguien inferior a él, sino como lo que era.</p><p>Su eterna compañera de vida. </p><p>Una salada lágrima salió de los ojos de la castaña mujer.</p><p>¿De verdad una confesión como esa podría separar a su familia?</p><p>¿Tenía que hacerlo?</p><p>¿Su hijo se iría de ella tan sólo dejándole una última nota con palabras de repudio y odio infinito?</p><p>No podría soportarlo.</p><p>No de su más pequeño y hermoso retoño. No quería que la odiara a ella, ni a su bello Timothy o a su atractivo Ted.</p><p>La destrozaría por completo. </p><p>Cuando Ted Templeton llegó a casa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, esta cayó al escuchar el televisor de la sala con volumen muy alto y ver a su linda esposa comiendo helado, como desesperada, mientras lloraba sin razón aparente. </p><p>Quitó sus gruesos lentes, y dejando la mochila de lado, se acercó a ella, estrechándola en sus brazos e intentando calmarla de aquello que la tenía tan perturbada. </p><p>"Tenemos que decírselo..."</p><p>Fue lo último que el hombre escuchó con su suave voz, antes de caer rendida en brazos de Morfeo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Contando el Secreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un jefe en pañales es una película animada dirigida por Tom McGrath (Megamente), y escrita por Michael McCullers. La cinta es producida por DreamWorks y distribuida por 20th Century Fox. (Datos tomados de wikia)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un nuevo día.</p><p>Y una hermosa mañana.</p><p>Timothy abrió sus azules ojos con calma, intentando buscar los gruesos lentes, a los que ya estaba tan acostumbrado, para desaparecer tras ellos la vista borrosa que se mostraba ante él tan temprano por la mañana. Un suave bostezo salió de sus labios antes moverse para salir de la amplia cama, más un brazo en su cintura lo impidió. Un quejido salió de sus labios y sus manos se movieron para quitar ese enorme obstáculo y que lo dejara salir. </p><p>Todo fue en vano, obviamente. </p><p>—Theodore, déjame salir...—luchó, pero no logró nada. Se quejó en un berrinche enorme que, antes de decir gallina, fue silenciado cuando él mismo brazo lo lanzó de espaldas a la cama. </p><p>De más estaba decir que, como ya era costumbre, el rubio se encontraba encima suyo, presionando un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza y con el rostro medio adormilado muy cerca del suyo. La primera vez que lo hizo el corazón del castaño no dejó de retumbar y estaba rojo como una madura manzana.</p><p>Pero ya no más. Estaba tan acostumbrado como para decir que ya era parte de la rutina.</p><p>—Buenos días, solecito —murmuró coquetamente la voz del enorme rubio, buscando estampar uno de esos rápidos besos en sus labios antes de dejarlo ir. </p><p>Pero el castaño se lo negó, ladeando el rostro a un lado y recibiendo el húmedo beso en su cuello. </p><p>—Sal de encima, tigre. Sabes que no besaré tu pastosa boca hasta que laves tus dientes —un gruñido fue la respuesta contraria y pronto se vio libre, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. </p><p>—Eres un aguafiestas —sentenció ya del otro lado de la habitación el rubio, quitando su holgado pantalón de pijama para después tirarlo por ahí—. Sólo era un besito...</p><p>—Ajá. Pues ese besito se convierte en otra cosa cuando a cierta persona se le forma una carpa en la entrepierna...</p><p>—¿Tienes miedo del pequeño Theo, hermanito? —cantó juguetonamente el otro, antes de entrar al baño sólo con los azules boxers puestos.</p><p>—El "pequeño" Theo es de todo menos pequeño...—gruñó, sacándose también los pantalones de pijama y el ligero poleron con estampado de aviones en ella. </p><p>—¡Me alagas! —se escuchó desde la ducha, para después ser el agua del grifo quien hizo presencia. </p><p>No hubo respuesta, y por lo tanto, Theo continuó su baño matutino. Seguramente ahora Tim (diminutivo de Timothy) se hallaba yendo hacia la cocina para preparar un rico desayuno.</p><p>Se le hizo agua la boca cuando lo imaginó.</p><p>El correr de la puerta del baño le hizo abrir los ojos con asombro, encontrándose con un desnudo Tim entrando con él a la ducha, sin sus lentes -pues no sólo se mojarían, sino que también se empañarían- y con una seria mueca en su rostro.</p><p>—Será mejor que no intentes nada, Templeton, o de lo contrario... me enojaré mucho —y dicho esto, se coló bajo la regadera. Era una suerte que el baño no fuera tan estrecho. </p><p>—Bien, bien...—asintió, y continuó con la labor de lavarse el cabello con ese shampú que tenía tan delicioso olor a almendras y miel.</p><p>El repentino roce de la espalda de su hermano contra su dormida entrepierna le logró sacar de sus serios pensamientos. </p><p>Desventajas de que le ganara por casi quince centímetros.</p><p>Decidió ignorarlo, más todo fue en vano cuando fue el mismo Timothy quien volvió a chocar contra él, esta vez frotándose más de la cuenta, y logrando despertar sólo un poco -mucho- al pequeño Theo.</p><p>Las manos del menor temblaron con anticipación por sostener esa caderas y hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas.</p><p>—Hey, Theo, ¿puedes pasarme la esponja que...? —toda palabra que el mayor quisiera decir fue sellada por los desesperados labios del rubio, que sin perder más tiempo le acorraló dentro de la bañera, rodeándole con las manos la cintura y besando sus labios de manera hambrienta, callando con su misma boca todas las palabrotas y suaves jadeos que salían de la suya. </p><p>Sus manos se deslizaron con rudeza hasta las angostas caderas, logrando crear fricción en ambas calientes entrepiernas.</p><p>—E-espera... ¡Theo! Ah... T-tengo una junta a las ocho...</p><p>—A la mierda con eso, yo lo necesito ahora —Tim iba a seguir reclamando, pero era obvio que no podía hacerlo con el bestia de su novio encima, sobre todo cuando, después de sus palabras, le volteó dejándolo con la cara contra los azulejos y el trasero en pompa.</p><p>—Agh, tu, estúpido mastodont... ¡ngh! —una corriente le paseo por todo el cuerpo al sentir las frías manos del rubio en su trasero, haciendo uso de lo que parecia ser el acondicionador -pues lo sabía por el fuerte olor a fresas- para prepararlo—. Eres un idiota... mngh...</p><p>—Es esto o hacerlo en seco. Tú elección —gruñó sin siquiera ver al menor, terminando por adentrar rápidamente dos de sus dedos en el estrecho esfínter, haciendo tijeras ya dentro de este para hacer un trabajo rápido, y por supuesto, menos doloroso.</p><p>Los gemiditos del castaño golpeaban el azulejo, empañándolo gracias al caliente aliento, mientras sentía un sin fin de sensaciones en su interior. Sus ojos se cerraron para concentrarse más en ello, haciendo las manos puño y sintiendo las piernas temblarle por un dedo más entrando en su dilatada entrada. </p><p>Se sentía muy bien.</p><p>Biip. Biip.</p><p>—¿Q-qué es eso...? —salió de su ensoñación por un momento.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿esto...? —el sonrojo abarcó completamente el rostro del Templeton mayor cuando pudo sentir esa familiar sensación del pequeño Theo frotándose descaradamente contra su trasero. Específicamente en medio de sus dos nalgas. </p><p>—E-eres un imbécil...—pudo sentir el hinchado glande adentrarse poco a poco por su estrecho musculo, mientras intentaba morder su labio inferior para no gemir como una zorra por la deliciosa sensación de ser invadido después de semanas de abstinencia.</p><p>—Pero te encanta como te folla este imbécil...—gimió el otro, mirando desde arriba como su hinchado falo se adentraba poco a poco en Tim, perdiéndose en su estrecho y cálido interior—. Y-ya casi...</p><p>—M-maldito pervertido... ungh~ —y terminó de entrar por completo.</p><p>Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Timothy Templeton pidiera con agudos gemidos a su hermano menor moverse. Embestirlo con fuerza. Cogérselo con pasión. </p><p>El lento y tranquilo vaivén pronto se convirtió en un rudo y ruidoso montón de sonidos húmedos. El menor sosteniendo fuertemente las caderas del contrario, mientras que por el otro lado, este apenas podía seguir sosteniéndose, alzando sus caderas de tal forma que mostrará estar a completa disposición.</p><p>—¡Ven aquí! —gimió gravemente el rubio, saliendo de él para poder darle la vuelta y seguidamente cargarlo.</p><p>Timothy no perdió tiempo y enrolló sus piernas en las caderas contrarias, frotándose necesitado contra le despierta polla, dejando salir quedos gemidos de satisfacción.</p><p>—Tim...</p><p>—Theo...—gimió agudo—. Métela, por favor...</p><p>Y ni lerdo ni perezoso, el rubio acató la orden, buscando con su mano libre su propia erección para entrar de nuevo en el caliente interior.</p><p>La conexión fue hecha y ahora solo se movían en un suave y delicioso vaivén que les hacia ver estrellas.</p><p>El castaño mordía sus labios, intentando callar los vergonzosos sonidos que luchaban por salir, pero no pudo más cuando ese punto en su interior fue tocado con rudeza una y otra vez seguidamente. </p><p>Biip. Biip.</p><p>—A-ahí esta de nuevo... mngh —murmuró apenas entendible, enroscando sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello y nuca de Theodore, sosteniéndose fuerte. Aunque igual sabía que el otro no era capaz de dejarlo caer.</p><p>—Solo es el... uff... teléfono, Tim...—las manos del rubio amasaban y pellizcaban ese redondo y moreno trasero a su antojo, dejando rojizas marcas con sus dedos, además de sus anteriormente uñas clavadas en las caderas del mayor.</p><p>El familiar calorcito en el vientre del castaño se hizo presente, por lo que buscó separarse de inmediato, pero todo fue impedido por el rubio, quien se encontraba igual y por ello no quería apartarse. </p><p>—N-ni pienses en correrte dentro, tu... mngh... maldito...</p><p>—Demasiado... mmh... tarde-e... ¡ah! —eso fue demasiado para el menor de los Templeton.</p><p>Escuchar las gemidos de Tim definitivamente era su perdición. Poder deleitarse con su aguda pero masculina voz -vaya la contradicción- era el mejor de los placeres mientras lo hacían rudo como en aquella ocasión. </p><p>Un cosquilleo se envió por el cuerpo del moreno cuando sintió el espeso semen del rubio llenarlo por completo, y tampoco pudo evitar correrse, manchando su vientre y el del menor.</p><p>Las respiraciones fueron entrecortadas y rotas, dejando ver lo exhaustos que estaban luego de su entretenida acción.  </p><p>.  .  .</p><p>Luego de varios insultos hacia Theodore por parte de Leslie, y que todo se calmara tras una rápida y relajante ducha, el castaño se dirigió ya vestido y con una toalla sobre los hombros hacia la contestadora. </p><p>Para su fortuna un mensaje era de la asistenta de su jefe, Eleonor, quien le informaba a todos los que estarían presentes en la junta que era cancelada para el jueves por la tarde. Una sonrisa adornó su juvenil rostro, pues sabía él que le sería imposible salir con ese horrible dolor en las caderas. </p><p>Después escuchó el otro, y era de... ¿su madre?</p><p>Y recordó.</p><p>¡Claro, Theo propuso que los fueran a visitar ese viernes!</p><p>Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando escuchó después de mucho tiempo la suave voz de Janice del otro lado de la contestadora. Era tan amorosa como siempre. </p><p>—¿Por qué tan contento, Leslie? —ronroneó una voz a sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo que unos juguetones brazos le abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás.</p><p>—Iremos a visitar a mamá y papá el viernes, así que estoy emocionado...</p><p>—Hmm... ¿eso quiere decir que ya has pensado lo que te propuse el otro día?</p><p>Timothy no contestó. </p><p>Lo había olvidado por completo, o bueno, no, pero pensó que si lo ignoraba, quien lo olvidaría al final sería Theo.</p><p>Pero parece que no fue así. </p><p>—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?</p><p>—¿Por qué no?</p><p>La pregunta le pareció completamente estúpida viniendo de una persona tan inteligente como lo era su hermano.</p><p>¡SE GRADUÓ DE LA UNIVERSIDAD CUANDO TENÍA VEINTE! </p><p>—¿Hola? Tal vez porque... no sé... ¿somos hermanos acaso?</p><p>—Ah, claro...—el rubio desenrosco sus brazo de Tim. Sabía que se venía una larga charla. </p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿me dirás ahora que lo habías olvidado?</p><p>—Bueno, yo no usaría olvidar como la palabra, pero... hemos convivido tanto como pareja que, a veces...</p><p>—Detente —ordenó el moreno.</p><p>— Bien, lo siento. Es sólo que...—rasco su nuca—, no quiero mentirle a nuestros padres así, ¿sabes? Quiero ser sincero y decirles la verdad. No puedo actuar todo el tiempo como si no sintiera algo mas allá que una hermandad contigo —el rubio acortó las distancias, tomando por ambas mejillas al castaño—. No podemos fingir todo el tiempo que no nos amamos...</p><p>Las mejillas de Timothy se pintaron de rojizos colores al igual que sus orejas. Intentó decir algo, pero todo fue callado por los suaves y mentolados labios de Theo, que sin perder tiempo le había tomando por la cintura y acercado lo suficiente a su cuerpo como para robarle el aliento. Después de una larga serie de besos por parte de ambos, decidieron ir al tema principal. </p><p>"Hablar de una vez con sus padres acerca de su relación"</p><p>Cosa que, bien sabían ellos, no seria tan fácil.</p><p>La platica transcurrió amenamente para fortuna de ambos. Pudieron hablar las cosas con claridad y quedar en el estricto acuerdo de que el menor sería quien diría todo a sus progenitores, pues ambos sabían lo nerviosos que se colocaba Timothy cuando de hablar cosas importante se trataba. Un ejemplo claro es el de cuando fue elegido para dar el famoso discurso de despedida para su generación, y bienvenida, para los nuevos. Todo fue asquerosamente malo a pesar de haberlo repasado miles de veces en su mente y frente a su familia y algunos compañeros. Tartamudeó como nunca hizo en su vida, y fue muy afortunado de desmayarse antes de que su cuerpo decidiera vomitar todo el desayuno de la mañana. </p><p>Pero en fin.</p><p>Las cosas estaban dichas y bien decididas, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que llegara el viernes, y mirar si las cosas serían para bien... o para mal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Contando el Secreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un jefe en pañales es una película animada dirigida por Tom McGrath (Megamente), y escrita por Michael McCullers. La cinta es producida por DreamWorks y distribuida por 20th Century Fox. (Datos tomados de wikia)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de que se pensaran muy bien lo que iban a hacer, y que Theodore insistió en que no tenían porque vestirse tan formales siendo que era una simple cena con sus padres; la pareja se encaminó en completa calma -aunque obviamente muriendo de los nervios por dentro- hacia la casa de los Peterson. </p>
<p>El recorrido fue tranquilo mientras que Theodore manejaba el auto y su hermano miraba por la ventana. </p>
<p>El mayor obviamente pensaba con seriedad todo aquello que iba a decir. Debía ser completamente convincente y lograr, de alguna manera casi suicida, que su madre no tuviera un ataque al corazón cuando lo escuchara.</p>
<p>Si es que lo dejaba terminar incluso.</p>
<p>Al fin llegaron.</p>
<p>Las piernas de ambos temblaban, aunque obviamente ninguna diría nada, ni tampoco le harían ver al otro lo nerviosos que se encontraban. </p>
<p>Cuando fueron recibidos por su padre, este comenzó una amena conversación acerca de lo bien que se veían y como les había sentado de bien el tiempo todos esos meses lejos de casa. </p>
<p>Timothy alegó que mejor se detuviera, pues de lo contrario en la mesa tendría que haber un lugar extra para el enorme ego que se cargaba Theodore, causando las risas de su progenitor y una mala mirada de reojo por parte del anterior nombrado. </p>
<p>Cuando llegó el momento de que cada uno tomara asiento en la mesa, entró su madre en escena, con un lindo vestido color vino y un simple pero prolijo peinado que dejaba a total vista de todos sus azules y enormes ojos.</p>
<p>Su padre, como ya era de costumbre incluso cuando ellos eran pequeños, llenó de buenos e ingeniosos halagos a su madre, cosa que, como lo normal, la hacia sonrojar hasta las orejas. </p>
<p>Pero eso no pasó.</p>
<p>Y aquello los dejó perplejos. </p>
<p>Ella solo agradeció quedamente, para después dar un ligero beso en el rostro de su marido y tomar asiento a su lado, mirando con una muy tenue sonrisa a Theodore y Timothy.</p>
<p>"Bueno, seguro habrán peleado..." pensaron primero como opción, aunque igual era algo bastante extraño si es de sus padres de quien hablamos.</p>
<p>La cena continuó con normalidad, hablando amenamente entre ellos y siendo los dos adultos menores en la mesa quienes se llenaron de miles de halagos, preguntas por parte de su padre y uno que otro consejo para relajarse por parte de su progenitora.</p>
<p>La cena acabó, y Timothy ayudó a su madre a limpiar la mesa, dejando los platos en el fregadero antes de volver a la mesa, donde tanto Theodore como su padre mantenían una tranquila platica padre-hijo.</p>
<p>Janice Templeton tomó lugar en una de las sillas, y cuando todo quedó en un incómodo silencio, los hermanos intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza, buscando el "por qué" de que sus padres actuaran así esa noche.</p>
<p>Theodore por su lado también lo vio como un pequeño chance para comenzar con eso que le estuvo torturando la cabeza junto con su hermano.</p>
<p>Intentando buscar la manera correcta de como decirle eso tan importante a sus padres.</p>
<p>—Theodore...—la suave voz de su madre se escuchó por todo el comedor. Firme y fuerte, aún así, siendo lo suficiente seria como para darle una señal tanto a sus hijos como su marido que buscaba no ser interrumpida en ningún momento—. Necesito decirte algo muy importante, así que presta mucha atención...—el rubio asintió, confundido por el ritmo que había tomado repentinamente la conversación, aunque prestando auténtica atención a todo aquello que su madre fuera a decirle—. Primero que todo, y antes de decirte la verdad, necesito que sepas que tu padre, tu hermano y yo te queremos como no tienes una idea. Hemos intentado darte todo aquello que como padres nos corresponde darte y nunca te hemos echo menos en ningún momento por, o a causa de Timothy, en esta casa ni en ningún otro lado...—los pequeños hipillos que de pronto hicieron presencia alarmaron a todo los hombres de la mesa, sobre todo al ver como la única mujer presente se desbordaba en gruesas lágrimas frente a ellos. Mas la castaña dio una señal de negación cuando sintió las manos de su esposo en uno de sus hombros, intentando con aquel pequeño gesto transmitirle su cariño y completo apoyo—. Así que, lamento mucho si no te lo dije antes, nunca lo vi necesario ya que eran los dos tan unidos, además que Timothy te aceptó desde a primeras y...—los dos hermanos miraban extraños a su madre, sobre todo Theodore, que comenzaba a dudar de si decir eso en aquel momento o no— Yo... tú... e-eres adoptado...—el silencio era menos aplastante solo por los sollozos que su madre intentaba callar en vano con la palma de su mano— ¡LO SIENTO TANTO!</p>
<p>El menor se mantenía sereno a pesar de todo, no porque no le sorprendiera la noticia, sino porque más bien en su interior bailaba samba al saber que no era hermano de sangre de su actual pareja. </p>
<p>Aquel con quien creía compartía algún lazo, pero no era así.</p>
<p>—Timothy y yo mantenemos una relación desde hace quince años —pudo sentir el pie de su no-hermano pegar contra su pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa, más toda cosa que fuera a ser reclamada tendría que ser después, pues en ese momento los sollozos de su madre se habían detenido para mirarlos fijamente, mientras que sus ojos miraban por entre sus dedos.</p>
<p>—¿Tu y Timothy...? —Theodore asintió. Por el tono de su madre sabía que no había una negativa, pero al igual que el rubio segundos antes, estaba sorprendida.</p>
<p>—Sé que no es la mejor manera de que se enteren, pero...</p>
<p>—En realidad, ya lo sospechaba un poco...—interrumpió su padre, sacando una de las servilletas para limpiar la nariz de su esposa, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.</p>
<p>—¿Sospechaban? —fue el turno de Theodore el verse sorprendido—. ¿Es por eso que nunca nos dijeron nada? ¿para hacernos creer que manteníamos una relación mala a ojos de todos?</p>
<p>—No realmente. Sólo que, como sabrás, tu madre realmente temía que la odiaras y... </p>
<p>—No nos odian, ¿verdad? —pregunto aún entre hipillos Janice, limpiando con otra servilleta su nariz por ella misma. </p>
<p>—¡ESO DEBERÍAMOS PREGUNTARLO NOSOTROS! —gritó completamente exaltado el mayor de los hermanos Templeton—. ¿No nos odian...? —preguntó poco más tranquilo, aunque igualmente sosteniendo sus castaños cabellos entre sus manos—. ¿No odian que Theo y yo tengamos algo entre nosotros?</p>
<p>—Bueno, por supuesto que no lo aceptaríamos de ser hermanos con un lazo sanguíneo —aclaro el Señor Templeton—, pero no lo tienen, por lo tanto...</p>
<p>Entonces fue el turno de Tim para soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras que sin pensarlo se abrazaba al pecho de Theodore, quien acarició un tanto incomodo su hombro y espalda ante la enternecida mirada de sus padres.</p>
<p>Vaya, ¿Quién diría que todo sería tan sencillo?</p>
<p>—¡Ahora entiendo porque se escuchaba el colchón de arriba moverse todo el tiempo! —habló Ted Templeton nuevamente como si de algún nuevo descubrimiento se tratara.</p>
<p>Tanto las mejillas de su mujer como las de Timothy se prendieron como dos pequeños farolitos mientras que el rubio simplemente negaba divertidamente con la cabeza.</p>
<p>Que bien era que todo terminara bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias por leer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>